truth or dare gone wrong
by MorganvillevampiresX4evaX
Summary: A game of truth or dare turns into a series of confessions and shocking truths, with funny mishaps along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or dare!

Claire was working in the lab with Myrnin when he suddenly suggested to her if she wanted to play a game. Claire sighed "Ok why not?" "Great I want to play truth or dare!" Myrnin said. Claire didn't have a good feeling about this but she went along with it. "It's not as if he can do anything drastic, like burn down Morganville" she thought to herself. Oh how wrong she was….

"Ok ill start "Myrnin said "Claire truth or dare?" Claire went with the safe option "truth" she said. Myrnin had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Ok do you have a crush on anyone at the moment?" "MYRNIN!" "You have to answer the question" he replied. Claire blushed and replied "yes I do". "Who" "uhuhuh only one question" Claire mentally reminded herself not to pick truth again. Now it's my turn she said. "Truth or dare Myrnin?" "Dare obviously!" he replied. Claire wanted to get back at Myrnin and said "I want you to go to common grounds and say to Oliver you're gay for him!" Claire said holding back her laughter. Myrnin, s eyes went wide "WHAT! NO WAY IN HELL AM I DOING THAT!" " You have to" "fine" Myrnin grumbled. Then he brightened up "Actually it's not so bad after all it means I get a chance to embarrass Oliver in public!" Claire noticed how thought of him getting embarrassed hadn't crossed his mind in the slightest either that or he didn't mind, "everybody thinks he's crazy anyway, which he kind of is so he doesn't have any respect anyway!" "Come on then Claire!" shouted Myrnin dragging Claire through a portal to common grounds. Myrnin strode over to Oliver who was at the counter pulling shots for the many customers of common grounds. "Hey olipop!" shouted Myrnin. "What do you want fool" said Oliver who was used to Myrnin harassing him. Myrnin then suddenly burst into tears and wailed "do I mean anything to you!" Oliver a bit shocked at Myrnin, s outburst replied "not really". "So last night meant nothing to you" Myrnin said tearfully. People were starting to stare and Claire was trying to hold back her laughter. "I have no idea in the slightest of what you are talking about" said Oliver. "So you have no idea what happened last night!" "I know for one that nothing happened last night." "So me admitting my profound love for you was nothing" said Myrnin bursting into sobs. "I have no idea what you are going on about you fool". "so you're not gay for me!?" "WHAT IN CHRISTS NAME MADE YOU THINK THAT!?" Oliver shouted. "well you told me last night don't deny it" Claire couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Oliver and Myrnin continued their conversation until Oliver lunged for Myrnin knocking a candle set on the counter over in the process which the fell on the carpet catching fire. Everyone ran out including the still bickering vampires. They all watched from a distance as common Grounds burnt to a crisp. Fire engines all around and trees ablaze" OH MY GOD! HE ACTUALLY NEARLY BURNT DOWN MORGANVILLE!" Claire thought to herself as she watched the fire engines and fire fighters putting out the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys here is the next chapter im sorry it took me so long to update but I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Oh and thank you for the reviews I never thought I would get any as I am only 12 and am not as skilled as the older writers on here. Please review!**

Claire's POV

I can't believe Myrnin actually nearly burnt down Morganville. Now I know never to underestimate him, EVER! HE burnt down Common Grounds so now I'm going to have to go to the university's coffee place to get my daily dose of mocha. It won't be the same though; everybody knows Oliver makes the best coffee. I wonder what he is going to be doing now his café is burnt down, probably going to be going to Amilie to complain about Myrnin and telling her he wants a new Common Grounds built. I wonder what Myrnin, s punishment is going to be and even if Amilie is going to give him one, He is her oldest friend. But knowing Amilie that probably won't be enough to avoid a punishment. He,s at her office now, il be able to tell if the outcome is good or bad just by looking at his face, actually maybe I won't Myrnin is very good at concealing his emotions I never know what is going on in his head. Even looking into his chocolate brown eyes won't reveal what that crazy scientist is feeling. Well I now have nothing to entertain myself with. As I have finished classes I guess il go to the glass house and study for a bit. As I unlock the door the smell of chilli overcomes my nostrils. I guess Shane's home then, huh he told me he had work today. I go upstairs and see Shane's door is closed I'm about to walk in when I hear a girl giggling….no…please tell me it's not what I think it is I barge in slamming the door against the wall and find out it is what I hoped it wouldn't be, I see Shane on top of another girl and this girl is none other than queen bitch Monica herself. I can't believe that he would do this to me and with Monica of all people! I feel tears welling in my eyes and then Shane says the 7 words that make me want to kill him he says "Claire it's not what it looks like"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT WHAT IS LOOK LIKE!" I explode at him. "Shane I think it's exactly what it looks like and it looks like your cheating on me with that whore!"

"Don't call her that" Shane growls

"So now you're defending her" I say astonished that he is defending the girl who apparently set his house on fire and killed his sister.

"At least she isn't a fang banger like you" Shane leers. "And at least she looks half decent unlike you"

I can't believe he is saying this he the person I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I exit his room and open a portal to the only place where I feel safe, Myrnin, s lab. As I enter the smell of old books and chemicals overwhelm my nose and I feel at home instantly. I look around and realize he's not here and is probably still at Amelie's. I hope he's not mad when he finds me here. I walk over to his bookshelf realizing I have too much adrenaline in me to sleep and look through his books. I find a book saying "learn welsh" huh why would Myrnin who IS Welsh and can speak and pronounce it perfectly have a book to learn Welsh. I decide not to think over the matter as this IS Myrnin who is majorly unpredictable and clinically insane. I decide to sit down and read it for a bit as it is one of the only books that are not related to alchemy and science. I settle and go through it and soon I have a basic understanding of the language and how to pronounce different letters and words. After a few hours I realize that I have basically learnt how to speak fluent Welsh. I also realize that Myrnin is not yet back. Tired I decide to rest my eyes for a couple of minutes and fall into a deep slumber. After an unknown amount of time I awake and at first I wonder where I am but then it all floods back to me. Shane cheating on me, me coming to Myrnin, s lab, Myrnin not being there, me learning to speak welsh then me falling asleep. I then see that I am not in the armchair that I fell asleep in and that I am on the couch with a blanket covering me. I also see Myrnin deep Asleep on the chair placed besides the couch, his dark luscious curls spread all around his face and shoulders which are facing in my direction. I then look at his face , his cheekbones are high his face pale and his lips are a light shade of pink and nice and plump , but not too plump. His hair is in natural curls, framing his face and down to his shoulder blades. It is not short but long and it really suits him. WAIT have I just been checking out Myrnin, my BOSS! Wow, being with Shane I never really got to notice how strikingly handsome Myrnin really is. He then starts to stir and I immediately turn my back on him. I hear him get up and feel his eyes on my back, he must know I'm awake because of my heartbeat so I turn back around to face him. I then realize that he might be mad that I came into the lab without him being there. "I'm so sorry Myrnin I shouldn't have come to the lab without telling you first I will leave now if you want me to I don't want to intrude on your space any longer" I hurriedly say hoping he is not mad at me. I make a move to get up when he stops me. He sits down on the couch next to me and says "Claire you don't have to worry you can come to the lab whenever you please you do not have to ask my permission I am more than happy to have you here". I'm shocked at this; Myrnin is so sweet I can't believe he is being this nice to me. "Claire is something the matter you smell of tears" Myrnin says concern in his voice. "It's alright you don't have to tell me if you don't want to its not as if I'm your friend I'm just your boss." He says hurt and bitterness evident in his voice, that's when I realize that I haven't said anything for a while and he thinks that I am uncomfortable telling him. "It's just I went to the glass house and bumped into Shane with Monica. He cheated on me Myrnin! Then he basically called me ugly and worthless and that's why I came to the lab earlier." I say tears streaming down my cheeks as I remember what happened. I look into Myrnin, s eyes and see his eyes are a deep crimson red and his face is contorted with fury. "How dare he" Myrnin growls and before I can blink he is by the portal and entering the glass house. Oh boy this is not going to end well I think to myself as I quickly enter the portal after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrnin, s POV (Before he finds Claire at the lab)

I can't believe that stupid old hippy Oliver told on me to Amelie oh boy is he going to regret that. I am at her office now with Oliver sat beside her. Maybe I can have a little fun with them (a reviewer gave me this idea!). I start giving Amelie dirty looks until she finally snaps "why on earth Myrnin do you keep looking at me like that". Now here's where the fun begins. "You will never stand a chance I am much better for him than you will ever be" I reply. Confusion crosses Amelie's face "What?" she snaps. "I said you will never have a chance with Oliver he's mine" I say. "WHAT!" shouts Oliver. I then start batting my eyelashes at him. Amelie then says "Myrnin can you stop being the fool you always are and actually be an adult for once in your life". "But I don't want to be a boring old lady like you" I say to Amelie making her eyes flash red. "Repeat what you just said" she says in a quiet voice. I roll my eyes "see what I mean can't hear a word I say!" Amelie looked murderous. "Myrnin we are situated here to discuss your punishment you are just going to make it worse if you keep on acting like an incompetent child!" Amelie warns me putting a lid on her anger. I decide a punishment means little to me and continue to proceed in my embarrassing of the two. "Amelie you do know that Oliver, how do you say it…plays for the other team". "I do not!" Oliver shouts' sending a furious glare my way. "Oh so do you have a girlfriend or have you had one in the past…let's say century?" I say knowing what the answer will be. " tha..that is beside the point" Oliver stutters. I grin triumphantly then I look at Amelie and say "Amelie in your early years were you not known as a…mistress of night?" I say watching Amelie's cheeks begin to redden. In anger or embarrassment I do not know, probably both. "Get out" she says slowly and you can see the anger permitting from those 2 words. I am unaffected by this though, I have known Amelie for a long time so am used to her anger.

I open a portal and stride out of Amelie's office happy to be back in my lab again. That is when I hear a heartbeat and my mind instantly thinks it is an intruder but then I smell the scent and recognize that it is Claire's. What could she be doing here; I walk over to see her asleep in a very uncomfortable position in my armchair with a book in her lap. I slowly pick her up and gently place her on my couch, careful not to wake her I then place a blanket over her and bring up a chair to face her. I look at her face and can't help but yearn to be next to her. But I know that I cannot, she will never have the feelings for me that I have for her. She just thinks of me as the crazy old scientist, nothing more and it will probably stay that way. And besides she is with that boy.

Thinking those thoughts I fall into a restless sleep

Once I awake I get up and look down at Claire's small figure. She turns around to face me and then gets into a sitting position. Then she starts apologizing for being here without my permission so I stop her, how can she think I would be angry at her for coming here. I then go on to tell her how she is always welcome here and can come anytime she wants. Then I notice her face and see her eyes are all red and she had dry tear trails down her face. I proceed to ask her why she has been crying and what's wrong, she doesn't answer me, this hurts me, I know I am just her boss but it still hurts to know that she doesn't feel comfortable in telling me. I tell her that she needn't worry and doesn't have to tell me if she feels uncomfortable in doing so. She then quickly says that she doesn't feel uncomfortable telling me and I instantly feel relief flowing through me, I don't know why. Claire then begins to explain what happened and I feel anger surging through me. That rotten boy Shane cheated on her, how dare he. Claire was nothing but understanding when he got into trouble and has saved him more times than I can count. And to top it all off he called her atrocious things and made her feel worthless. I am going to teach that boy a lesson; I do not care of the consequences that my actions will bring. I open a portal and stride into the glass house. Shane is going to regret what he did to my Claire.


	4. Chapter 4

Claire,s POV

I hurried after Myrnin oh boy was this going to be bad.

i entered the glass house to see Myrnin holding Shane up against the wall. Now this wasn't the crazy cute eccentric adorable Myrnin I knew oh no, this was the savage unpredictable angry vampire Myrnin. He had his fangs bared and his eyes were a deep shade of crimson.

Ok I know Shane cheated on me but that dosen,t mean I want him dead! Myrnin probably sensing my discomfort said "do not fret little Claire I will not kill this excuse for a human, even though I ought to for what he,s done I am merely going to teach him a lesson."

with that said Myrnin drops Shane, coughing and spluttering on the floor and then says " Now i believe that you owe Claire here an apology"

Shane gives me a cruel grin and says " I am sorry Claire that you are a fang banging ugly whore I know that you can't help being who you are and can never change"

My eyes start filling with tears , how could he say that to me.

I hear a low growl and look to Myrnin , and am so shocked that i can't bring my eyes to look away. He looks overcome with fury and is directing a bone chilling glare at Shane , his eyes are completely white showing how much power he has and even with him not looking at me i still involuntarily shiver.

Shane has fallen to the ground and is writhing on the floor as Myrnin looks at him, he looks like he is being crushed. I thought Amelie was the only Vampire who could do that and I know how much effort and strength it takes.

Myrnin then says in a Quiet voice laced with venom " apologise to Claire and this time do it properly"

Shane whimpers and says meekly " sorry Claire"

Myrnin then breaks his hold on Shane, leaving him thrashing around on the floor in agony and takes my hand leading me back through the portal and into the lab.

I look at him and see that all traces of anger have gone from his brown orbs and face and that the normal Myrnin is back again.

The Myrnin that is kind and considerate

The Myrnin that is passionate about his work

The man Myrnin, not the Vampire Myrnin.

He goes to the kitchen leaving me on the couch , probably going to have some blood. Using all that power must of took a lot out of him.

He returns and I can see he is looking completely rejuvenated. He comes and sits besides me on the couch and says " are you ok My dear?"

I then remember what Shane said to me that caused Myrnin to lose his temper and feel my eyes start to water. Myrnin takes me in his embrace and I just put my head on his shoulder and cry releasing all of my pent up emotion. Once my tears have subsided Myrnin speaks again " Claire do not take any notice of what the Collins boy said you are beautiful and are one of the most intelligent people I have ever had the fortune to meet "

wait did Myrnin just call me beautiful? I have no time to contemplate over this though as my phone rings

I remove myself from Myrnin, s arms to get my phone as I do this i look at the clock that I made myrnin get and I am shocked to see that it is 11 at night.

I quickly answer the phone and Eve,s high pitched voice comes blaring out , and it isn't even on speaker!. " finally! Claire where the hell Are you , I've been worried sick , why haven't you been answering your phone!"

" Eve , please calm down I am perfectly fine , I am at Myrnin,s lab and I must of not heard the phone ring" I say answering all of her questions.

" Why are you at Myrnin's lab so late". Eve says suspicion present in her voice.

I sigh " I am at the lab because Shane cheated on me and I didn't, want to be around him"

" Shane cheated on you! How dare he I am going to kick his ass dont you worry CB, are you coming back to the glass house now?" She asks

i sigh again " dosent seem like I have much choice as there, s nowhere else I can stay"

" you know you can stay here if you like Claire , you are more than welcome to" Myrnin, s quiet voice pipes in. " but I understand if you would much rather stay at the glass house" he says,s looking down

Ignoring his last comment I say " Myrnin I would love to stay here , but are you sure I don't want to be a burden".

Myrnin beams " I am absolutely positive Claire i wouldn't have offered if I was not, you will not be a burden in the slightest I could use the company"

i smile. " Then I will be happy to stay here with you , let me just go grab some of my things"

that,s when I remember that eve is still on the phone and is probably wondering where the hell I've gone. I cut off the phone and quickly open a portal to the glass house to be met with a tornado of black charging at me and enveloping me in a bone crushing hug. " oh Claire thank god your alright " When she finally lets me go i say "Eve I told you I was fine and safe at Myrnin's lab, oh and by the way he offered for me to stay there with him for a bit, you know to be away from Shane"

Eve shoots me a disapproving look. " but Claire you know what he, s like he can snap at any moment ". " Eve come on he, s not like that anymore , sure he has his moments but doesn't everyone? And anyway i can defend myself you know". i urge

Eve sighs " ok fine stay there but just know I'm not happy about it " it wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for , but at least she is alright with my decision...kinda.

i smile at her and rush upstairs to gather my things, not everything just the Essentials. Once I've got everything I need I rush back downstairs , say a quick goodbye to Eve and open a portal to the place that will be my home for god knows how long.

When I go through to the lab I notice that the lab looks tidier than I left it and then I notice Myrnin sat in his armchair reading a book about alchemy or physics or Something related to science. He looks up at me and smiles , not his manic smile or fake smile , a genuine smile that only seems to come out when I'm around.

" ahh Claire you are back, what do you care to do?"

" how about we , umm i dont really know"

" I know " , Myrnin says jumping up and down. " let's play truth or dare!"

oh god no " Myrnin there is NO way I'm going to play truth or dare with you , don't you remember what happened last time I agreed to that?!" He looks at his feet. " Morganville nearly burn down!" I say realising he is not going to answer my question. " your no fun" he mutters. " I happen to be very fun" I say in response to this. " then play truth or dare with me"

"no"

"yes"

"No"

"yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Realising that he will keep saying yes i stop, I'm not that childish!

i sigh " ok Myrnin , how about we watch a movie?"

" Movie,s are boring" he replys. " have you even ever seen a movie?" I ask , he inspects his nails " that does not matter" oh my god he has never seen a movie, that is just crazy! " how can you not of ever watched a movie!?" " I havent the time" wow that is the most stupid exucuse that I have ever heard, he,s alone most of the time so has plenty of free time, it's not as if he has to spend every second working and I doubt he has a social life. " Myrnin now I have even more reason to watch a movie" then I pause If he has never seen a movie then I doubt he has any DVDs or even a tv to play the movie on. Then I have an idea " Myrnin we can go to the cinema!" He groans " ugh this is going to be one of the worst nights of my life!"

" drama queen" i mutter he looks up at this " I am not!"

"are to"

"am not"

" Are to"

"am not"

"ARE TO!"

"AM NOT!"

" oh come on" I say dragging him out of the door. " Hey!" He interjects, that,s when i realize that to get to the cinema we will have to drive , and with Myrnin, s terrible driving... Oh god why did I ever suggest the cinema?

it would of been safer to play truth or dare rather than get into a car with the worlds most reckless driver.

Myrnin starts the car ( after about 10 minutes ) and finally we start moving, very slowly. " Myrnin grandma day can walk quicker than this " I groan. I really regret saying that as the next moment Myrnin starts going faster... And faster until he is well over the speed limit. We approach a turn and I scream as the car just by a fewCenter meters misses the Curb. " dear god Myrnin!" " well you said to go faster" he says flashing me a cheeky grin.

By the time we arrive at the cinema Myrnin has nearly ran over 5 people, one being an old woman! And has basically broken every law in the book.

" thank god that's over " I say. Then I point my finger at him " I am never I repeat NEVER getting into a car with you again" he flashes me a dazzling smile " remember little Claire we still have to get back to the lab i groan he really needs driving lessons.

but Myrnin being the most stubborn man ever will probably drain the driving instructor if he says he is doing something wrong or teach him something that he dosent know , Myrnin never likes to be told what to do and hates being wrong.

" come on Claire let's go to the cinema!" Myrnin says jumping up and down. I look at him " I thought you hated the idea of going to the cinema" " I did , but now I remember that Cinema,s have popcorn and soda and sugar it's going to be the best night ever!" He screams dashing off in a blur towards the cinema, he then zooms back and throws me over his shoulder ignoring my shouts of protest and theN everything is a blur, this night is going to be eventful!


	5. Chapter 5

Claire POV

When Myrnin finally put me down I found that we were at the entrance to the Cinema, I shoot him a look, "You know I was perfectly capable to walk!" I say moodily he just smiles,  
"Oh, but Claire that would take so much more time, you and your short little legs wouldn't get here till next year!" I grit my teeth.  
"I am not short."

"I know you're not short, but your legs are." Ugh I am sick of him teasing me all the time, Claire can't do this Claire can't do that it's so frickin annoying! Once we have entered the cinema I can instantly smell popcorn and sugar, Myrnin will be delighted, me, not so much. I can hardly deal with the normal Myrnin, let alone a Myrnin with a sugar rush!

"Myrnin, we did not just come here to consume ridiculous amounts of sugar."

He frowns, "I know that, my dear, we came here to consume ridiculous amounts of sugar and watch a movie."

I sigh. He can be so frustrating sometimes! "Let's just choose what we want to watch, ok?" I say and walk over to the desk with him behind me. The receptionist smiles up at us,  
"Hello how may I help you?" I return the smile.  
"Do you have any films starting in about 15 to 20 minutes?"

She turns to her computer types from a few moments then looks up at us "We have Dracula." Myrnin scowls,  
"Anything else?" I ask. She looks to the screen again.  
"Despicable Me 2?"  
"YES!" Myrnin screams startling both me and the receptionist.  
"Do you mind," I hiss, "I am trying to have a civilized conversation."

I turn back to the receptionist and sigh, "Can I please have 2 tickets to see Despicable Me 2." She smiles and hands me the tickets telling me what time the movie starts and which screening room it is being held in. I realize that I and Myrnin have about 15 minutes to kill. "Myrnin, we have about 15 minutes till the movie starts; what do you want to do?" I say already knowing what the answer will be and before it can even blink Myrnin dashes off in the direction of the food and drinks counter just as I had guessed he would.

Just before I am about to go and drag Myrnin back because we are going to be late he returns carrying an assortment of different drink and food items all containing sugar. He has so much he can barely see over them! I realized he liked sugar, but I didn't realize to what extent! If he were human he would of probably already have had a heart attack!

"Myrnin I think you have a sugar problem." I calmly tell him. He scowls,  
"I do not I only have an insanity problem!" I roll my eyes,  
"You got that right." I mutter.

So with a vampire carrying over 30 different food/drink items behind me, I make my way to the screening room for Despicable Me 2. Oh what a scene we must be making!Once I have finally found the right screening room and Myrnin has stopped arguing about how he is not addicted to sugar we finally enter to where Despicable Me 2 is being held.

We take our seats, Myrnin dropping jelly beans and popcorn like Hansel and Gretel. Slowly, the lights go out and the opening titles begin. I hand him a pair of 3D glasses and he looks at them in awe, he then proceeds to lick one of the lenses and recoils back with a look of disgust on his face. I nearly choke on my popcorn. "This is one of the vilest sweets I have ever tasted" He says glaring at the glasses as if he is trying to make them taste better.  
I roll my eyes "Here, give me them." I say snatching them out of his hands. I clean the lenses and reach up and put them on his face. My hand brushes up against his cheek and I feel a tingle, I dismiss it as his skin being so much colder than mine.

The minions appear on screen, helping the main character with something. Myrnin looks at them in complete amazement.

"What are those wonderful creatures, Claire?" Myrnin says to me, a little bit too loud, actually, a lot too loud.  
"They're minions. They're cute huh?"

He just nods captivated by the yellow pill shaped creatures. As the movie progresses I notice that Myrnin is only really paying attention when the Minions are on the screen. Once the movie finishes, Myrnin stands up looks at me and screams, "CLAIRE, I WANT A MINION!"  
"Myrnin, I am sorry to tell you this, but minions do not exist." He looks at me in horror,  
"Bu- but they must be, they were on the screen, were they not?"  
"Myrnin, not everything in movies are real." He runs out of the cinema and the last thing I hear is his chanting.  
"MINIONS! MINIONS! MINIONS!" I sigh, but he will get over his love for the minions, right?

I then realize that I need to find Myrnin or I won't be able to get back to the lab; well I won't be able to get back to the lab alive. Ok, so where would an insane vampire with a love for science, sugar…and apparently minions be?

The first place I check is the sweets and drinks stall, he isn't there the next place I check is a café nearby, he isn't there either. Hmmm this could be harder than I thought. Where would he go? That's when it comes to me the gift shop! I quickly rush in to find a tall man in the queue that has 3 trolleys I repeat 3 TROLLEYS of minion products. Oh god, maybe it was worse than I thought! I slowly approach him, like a person who is dealing with a tiger who could snap and go crazy at any time which in Myrnin's case is actually quite correct!

"Myrnin." I say carefully, he turns and smiles at me.  
"Why, hello there little Claire, what are you doing here? It's late you should be in bed." I glare at him.  
"Yes I should and would be if you hadn't run off leaving me behind in the cinema!" I shout at him. He frowns.  
"Shush Claire, you are making quite a scene." I look at him in disbelief.  
"ME, IM THE ONE MAKING A SCENE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOOD UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MOVIE, SHOUTING I WANT A MINION, THEN YOU RAN OFF LIKE A LUNATIC!" I scream at him. Everybody turns to look at me and Myrnin.

I blush, oh god, this is so embarrassing. I look to Myrnin and he either can't see the crowd of people watching us or doesn't care. He probably gets people looking at him strangely a lot so it doesn't really affect him. I, on the other hand, am not used to being the center of attention.

I decide that the best option is for me to slowly walk out of the building and to the car to wait for Myrnin. Halfway across the room I feel the inkling I should run. I do. I run as fast as I can out of the shop through the cinema passing a startled receptionist until I'm finally in the car park away from all the drama.

I see a blur of movement heading towards me , i don,t know who , then i feel myself fading into darkness...


End file.
